


The life of Peter Stark

by Malya



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, News Media, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malya/pseuds/Malya
Summary: Peter Stark's life seen through the media.





	1. 2001

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't finished my other story, but I had this idea I couldn't get out of my head. I'll finish my other story before continuing this one, I just wanted to post a chapter to see how it would be received.

-August 2001

 

 

*NEW YORK NEWS, August 15th 2001, 10am. Is Tony Stark a father ? *

 

On the 10th of August, an anonymous source saw Tony Stark leaving an hospital and getting into his car. What prompt this source to come to us was the fact that Stark was carrying what seemed to be a baby car seat.

Our source managed to snap some pictures (see more below in article), and they do show Stark with a baby car seat, getting out of the hospital and then into his car. The inside of the car seat is not visible on the pictures as it is covered by a brown blanket.

No official statement were made from Stark’s himself nor his legal team regarding the birth of a child.

Did Stark became a father ? And if so, who is the mother of this child ? 

We hope to get more information soon.

 

 

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, OFFICIAL STATEMENT FROM Mr STARK, August 19th 2001, 9am.*

Mr Stark : I was made aware that some pictures showing me getting out of an hospital were made public. I did not intend to made this public so soon, but i am now obligated to say that I recently became a father.   
These pictures are real, the child is mine biologicaly. I will not make any further comment on the matter as my child is still very young and deserve privacy.

 

 

 

*NEW YORK NEWS, August 20th 2001, 10am. Stark Heir is born. *

 

Tony Stark is a father ! 

In an official statement released by his company, Stark confirmed that the pictures released earlier were indeed of him and his child. 

Nothing was said on the child’s gender or name and the identity of the mother is still unkown.  
Stark asked for privacy and we can guess that we won’t have answers to these questions anytime soon.

We are all congratulating Stark on his new family and we hope to get more information soon.

 

 

-September 2001 

 

 

*NEW YORK NEWS, September 16th 2001, 10am. Stark seen with baby for the first time since birth.*

 

Yesterday, Stark was pictured pushing a stroller in the park of Manhattan. The one-month old’s face was sadly not visible. (See pictures below)

Stark was wearing a casual outfit and sporting black sunglasses but some people still managed to recognise him.

The gender and name of the baby are still unkown, but we are happy to see that Stark seems to be adjusting to fatherhood. 

Sources in the park said that Stark seemed happy and was even talking with his baby. He just walked around for a bit before presumably going back to his house.

Follow us to get all the news on Stark and his baby.

 

 

-October 2001

 

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, OFFICIAL SATEMENT FROM Mr STARK, October 4th 2001, 9am.*

Mr Stark : I have heard some rumors concerning my child and that’s why I am making this statement today.   
My child, a boy, was born on the 10th of August, his mother and I aren’t together and her identy will remain a secret as my son will be the first to know about her if he ever wants to as she is not an and will never be an active part of his life.  
I do not want pictures of my son in the media that I did not allowed myself. So if a picture of my son appears and his face isn’t blurred, i will be taking actions.   
My son’s name will be released later on and the first official picture will be released for christmas.  
In the meantime, I ask that I am given privacy when out with my son.   
I have nothing more to add.

 

 

 

*NEW YORK NEWS, October 5th 2001, 10am. Stark heir is a boy ! *

 

In official statement, Stark announced that his almost two-months old child is a boy. The boy’s name will not be made public yet but Stark said that an official picture of his son will be released during christmas. We can’t wait to see the boy’s face.

Stark also said that no information on the mother will be given as his son is the one who will first have the right to know about her. He also asked for privacy even if he seems to understand that unofficial pictures of his son might be post online. 

We hope that the press respect his wishes and that if they do post pictures of the boy, hi face will be blurred. We can already say that we won’t be posting pictures of the child’s face that were not authorised.

Stay tuned for more information on the Stark heir.

 

 

-December 2001

 

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, OFFICIAL RELEASE FROM Mr STARK, December 25th 2001, 9am.*

My son, Peter Anthony Michael Stark, first chirstmas. (See pictures below)

-These pictures were authorized to be shared by Mr Stark-

 

 

 

*NEW YORK NEWS, December 27th 2001, 10am. Name and picture of Stark’s son revealed. *  
(See pictures below)

We knew we were getting an official picture of Stark’s son for christmas. And we did get a picture. As well as the baby’s name.

The four-months old name’s is Peter Anthony Michael Stark. Anthony is obviously Stark’s own name, the other two names origin however is a mystery.

Stark released 3 pictures, on the first one, Peter is seen in a red onesie sitting against a couch cushion and seems to be reaching for something behind the camera.  
On the second picture, Peter is sitting on his father’s laps and is looking down intensly at the present Stark is showing him.  
On the last picture, Peter is in his father’s arms who is standing in front of what can only be described as a beautiful christmas tree. Both are smiling at the camera and looking very happy.

We are thanking Stark for sharing these amazing pictures with us and we wish him and his son an amazing new year.


	2. 2002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos on the first chapter. I couldn't wait to make another one so here it is.   
> I'll try to focus on my other story and finish it first but when i'm block this one is easier to write so it'll probably get update around the same time.

*NEW YORK NEWS, February 12th 2002, 10am. Transcript of Tony Stark’s latest interview. *

We didn’t have any news from Stark since he released the pictures and name of his son. Rumors were going around in January that Stark was away from his company to enjoy some time away with his baby in an undisclosed location.

Yesterday though, Stark Industries posted an official interview of Stark on their youtube channel (link). The description says the interview was made 2 days ago for the purpose to answer some of the most asked questions about Stark’s son.

Here’s the full transcript of the interview :

Q : Hello Mr Stark, thank you for doing this interview. 

A : It’s a pleasure.

Q : First, I’d like to congratulate you on the birth of your son. Can you tell us your reaction when you found out you were going to be a father ?

A : Thank you. Well to be honest, at first when Peter’s mother came to me saying she was expecting my son, I didn’t believe her. But when it turned out that I was indeed this baby’s father I was just frozen and then overjoyed to the aspect of being a father. 

Q : That’s usually the reaction of most new parents, being frozen. How old is Peter now ?

A : He’s 6 months.

Q : Can you tell us the meaning behind his names ?

A : Of course, his first name, Peter, is a name I always liked. Anthony is obviously my own name and Michael is in honor of his mother, because even thought she won’t be in his life, I still wanted him to have a part of her in his name.

Q : Is your son going to be the next CEO of your company ?

A : If he wants to. He’ll be my fortune heir that’s for sure and he’ll be the owner of the company in case of my death but he’ll only work there if he choose to do so. I will never make him do something he doesn’t want to do. He’ll be able to make his own choice in life.

Q : The pictures you shared for christmas were really cute. Are you planning on sharing more pictures of Peter in the futur ?

A : I’ll definitely share more pictures at some point. But let’s not forget that my son is still a baby. He doesn’t need to be exposed to the media this soon. That’s why I ask paps to stay at a certain distance when I’m with Peter. Or it’s why I ask for the media to not post unofficial pictures without blurring Peter’s face.

Q : But you are aware that some might still do it right ? You can’t be sure that the media will always respect your privacy.

A : I know that but it doesn’t hurt to ask them to be careful when it comes to my kid.

Q : When can we expect a new official picture of Peter ?

A : I might release one for easter then it’ll be for his 1st birthday.

Q : Alright, it seems our time is up. Mr Stark, thank you a lot for doing this interview and awsering all these question about you son. 

A : Thank you.

 

This was the official interview. We are very happy to the prospect of having new pictures of Peter for easter.

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, EASTER PICTURES OF PETER STARK, April 22nd 2002, 9am.

Mr Stark agreed for these pictures of his son to be released. They were taken yesterday during easter. (See photos below)

 

*NEW YORK NEWS, April 22nd 2002, 10am. Stark released adorable pictures of baby for easter. *

Early this morning, Stark Industries released 7 months old Peter first easter pictures and they are adorable, here are they :

On the first, Peter is seen sitting on an easter bunny’s laps, clapping his hand and smiling brightly at the camera. He is wearing Bunny ears on his head that are almost falling down.

On the second picture, Peter is in his father’s arms. Both are dressed in a ful bunny costume and only they face are not covered. Peter has an egg in his hand that is paint in a bright blue and red color. 

On the last picture, Peter is sitting in the middle of many colored eggs, he only has his bunny ears nd he is laughing at something behind the camera. 

We are very thankful for Stark to have shared these pictures and we hope to have more in the futur.  
*NEW YORK NEWS, July 15th 2002, 10am. Stark seen in hawaii with Peter. *

Some souces said they saw Stark enjoying a summer vacation in hawaii with his 11 months old son Peter. 

One source says they saw Stark trying to get Peter in the sea but the baby seemed to be having not of it, choosing to crawl back in the sand instead.

Other source relate how she saw Stark and his son eating at a restaurant by the beach. The source add that Peter was more enjoying throwing his food at his father’s face than eating it and when his father gently scoled him Peter just laughed at his face.

 

Some papparazzi pictures confirm Stark presence on the island. Peter’s face was blurred as promise. (See pictures below).

We wish the little family a happy summer and we can’t wait to see the new official picture of Peter we’ll have on his birthday.

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, PETER’S 1ST BIRTHDAY, August 11th 2002, 9am. *

Yesterday, Mr Stark and some close friends spent his son first birthday in Mr Starks house.   
Mr Stark agreed for these pictures to be shared, marking his son’s first full year in this world.   
(See pictures below)

 

*NEW YORK NEWS, August 11th 2002, 10am. Peter Stark is already one ! *

Time has gone real fast since the first pictures of Tony Stark getting out of an hospital. Now, his son is 1 year old and cuter than ever.

Peter seems to have grown quite a bit since the easter pictures. He has a lot of brown curls on his head and his eyes are definitely his father’s. 

 

On the first picture, Peter is standing in front of a big cake with a bright smile. He is reaching for the candle but a hand (probably his father’s) is on his wrist preventing the child to burn himself.

On the second picture, Peter and Tony are standing next to each other. The difference in height is considerable but what is adorable is the matching tee-shit the pair is wairing.   
Stark’s says ‘’ I’m the dad to this champ’’  
Peter’s says ‘’I’m the champ of this dad’’  
It’s seems obvious that the shirts were made for them.

On the third picture, Peter is in in father’s arms. Around the pair are Stark close friends (Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan and Col. James Rhodes). Everyone is giving a thumb up to the camera, surely to mark Peter being one. Peter is just simling, some of his curls hiding his eyes making him look super cute.

On the last picture, Peter is surrounded by presents but he seems more interested in the wrap paper than in the toys around him. Stark is kneeling next to him, a hand in his son’s hair, smiling softly.

 

We love these pictures and we thank Stark for sharing these sweet moments with us. We wish Peter a very happy birthday and a wonderful new year. 

 

*NEW YORK NEWS, 1st November 2002, 10am. Stark and son halloween in matching costumes. * 

Yesterday, Stark was seen with his son, marching the street of new york for halloween.   
The pair was wearing a matching costume. Stark was carrying his son and peter had the bucket for the treets in his little hand.   
(See pictures below).

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, CHRISTMAS WISHES FROM Mr STARK, December 26th 2002, 9am. *

Mr Stark wanted express his wishes for christmas this year. He thanks everyone who sent christmas card for him and his son. Every person who wrote in advance of christmas was answered with a signed pictured of the official family christmas picture that is available here. 

Merry christmas to everyone and happy new year.

 

*NEW YORK NEWS, December 26th 2002, 10am. Stark christmas picture. *

Stark released this year christmas picture. 

Stark is seen standing in front of the big tree in New York with Peter in his arms. They have snow on their hair but they are smiling. 

Merry christmas to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or leave a kudo if you enjoy.  
> also, if you have any ideas for what you wanna see in this story tell me, I'll be happy to consider your ideas.
> 
> 'till next time.


	3. 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pete are moving to Malibu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the comments and kudos. It does mean the world to me.

-JANUARY

 

*NEW YORK NEWS, January 2nd 2003, 10am. New picture of Peter Stark ! * 

We are delighted to say that Mr Stark personnaly sent a picture of his son for the new year to all the news media to thanks them for all the wishes he received for christmas.

The picture shows Peter playing in the snow with blue gloves and a red jumper. He is smiling and there’re snowflakes on his brown curls.

We’re again thanking Mr Stark for sharing all these pictures of his son and we are particulary enjoying this one.

Have a good year start everyone.

 

-MARCH

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, OFFICIAL STATEMENT, March 1st 2003, 9am. *

We are announcing that Mr Stark and his son will be moving to California this month. They will reside in Mr Stark private property in Malibu.

SI’s headquarters are also moving to Los Angeles.

 

*NEW YORK NEWS, March 1st 2003, 10am. Stark and son are moving to Malibu. *

Stark industries released an official statement stating that Stark and his son are going to be moving to Malibu. We’re sad to see them leaving New York but we wish them all the best in California. 

To get more news on them check our Los Angeles agency : LA NEWS.`

 

-MAY

 

*LA NEWS, May 23rd 2003, 10am. Stark and son pictured on sunny outing. *

 

Tony Stark and his son were pictured enjoying the warmth.

The duo was seen first on Malibu’s beach playing with ball and runnig on the sand. Then Peter was pictured in his father arms, asleep, his face hidden in Tony’s neck inside a grocery store.

It’s actually quite amazing to see Stark doing such normal things with his son. 

(see pictures below.)

Keep posted for more news on your favorite father/son duo.

 

-AUGUST

 

*LA NEWS, August 11th 2003, 10am. Happy 2nd birthday to Peter Stark ! *

We wish a very happy birthday to Peter. Like the January picture, these ones were directly sent by Mr Stark along with a short video.

On the first picture, Peter is siting on his high chair and there is cake on his face.

The second picture shows Peter with a birthday hat, standing in what seems to be the living room. It looks like the picture was taken while he was dancing.

The last picture is of Peter and his father. This picture was probably taken when it was late because it’s dark outside and Peter is fast asleep on his father’s arms while Tony seems to be reading him a story.

The video goes like this :

Peter is sitting on the couch facing the camera. Stark can be heard from behind the camera.

« Peter, how old are you today ? »

Peter smiles at he camera before holding two fingers.

« I’m too »

His pronunciation is slightly off but it’s cute nontheless.

« And tell me baby, did you have a cake ? was it good ? »

Peter giggles and his eyes are shinig.

« Yeh, Pete love cake »

Tony’s laugh can be heard.

« You do love cake baby. What elese do you love ? »

At that question, Peter points to something off camera but his next words are what make this video worth the world.

« Love my dada. »

And the video cuts just after Tony’s « ohh »

 

We are very grateful that Mr Stark shared such a sweet moment with us. We’re looking forward seeing more adorable pictures and video of Peter.

 

-SEPTEMEBER

 

*LA NEWS, September 9th 2003, 10am. Stark seen with son in hospital ! *

Stark was seen entering the emergency with his son late last night. We do hope everything is fine. 

Keep posted for more info.

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, OFFICIAL STATEMENT, September 19th 2003, 9am. *

On behalf on Mr Stark, we are making this statement to say that the situation regarding Mr Stark’s son is resolved. Peter Stark’s life is not in danger and he is home with his father.

Mr Stark express his gratitude for everyone who was concerned for his son. 

No further comment on the matter will be made. Every information that might leak must be considered fake. 

 

*LA NEWS, September 19th 2003, 10am. Peter is home. *

SI released an official statement were it was stated that Peter was home with his father.

Nothing official was said in regards of what might have occured and we are sure the family wants to keep this information private.

We wish Peter a good recovery.

 

-DECEMBER

*STARK INDUSTRIES, CHRISTMAS WISHES FROM Mr STARK. December 25th 2003, 9am. *

Mr Stark : I wish everyone a happy christmas and new year when it comes. As my son has been sick lately I will not be realesing any recent picture of him for this christmas. Instead, I am sharing with you one the first picture I took of my baby when I bringed him home the very first time.

(Picture attached : peter10aug2001.jpg)

 

*LA NEWS, Dcember 25th 2003, 10am. No chirstmas picture this year but this is even cuter ! *

Stark decided to not share a recent picture of his son for christmas this year. We fully understand and hope his son will feel better soon. 

Instead we have an extremely cute newborn Peter picture ! (See below)

On this Picture, Peter is laying on his back and he is facing his father’s head who his laying right next to him.  
Tony has an hand supporting his head up while the other seems to be softly carressing Peter’s already hairfull head.  
One of Peter’s tiny hand is grabing at Tony’s finger and the father is smiling at his son. 

 

We thanks Stark for this cute picture and we wish everyone a merry christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment or leave a kudo. 
> 
> Do tell me if you want to see a situation in particular. 
> 
> 'till next time.


	4. 2004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos.

-JANUARY

 

*LA NEWS, January 15th 2004, 10am. Rumors concerning Peter Stark. *

There are recently been rumors that Peter Stark was meant to start in a private school come September. It is said that the young boy is already registered. 

There are no words on the school’s name but we can guess that if this rumor is true then it will be an elite private school. 

No comments were made yet.

 

-FEBRUARY

 

*LA NEWS, February 12th 2004, 10am. Tony Stark anwsers questions ! *

Mr Stark accepted to do an interview, 2 years after his last one. He spoke about various things but here were are focuse on the part about his boy. 

The interview was post on the official SI youtube channel, you can find the link at the end of the article for the full video.

...

Q : So, you’re son is now 2 right ?

A : Yes he is. He’s the cutest 2 years old ever.

Q : He was sick before christmas, is everything alright ?

A : Yes, he is better now, but these were some hard months. But he is fine now.

Q : I’m glad to hear that, I hope it was nothing too major ?

A : No, nothing life-threatening. He just got sick in repetition and was unwell for a while. 

Q : Alright, now, there are rumors about your son, would you agree to confirm or deny them ?

A : It depends... What are theses rumors ?

Q : Well, it has been said that you son will start in a private school in September. Is that true ?

A : Absolutely ! Peter will start preschool, he is really excited about it. 

Q : Why did you chose to send him to a school ? Many people would have thought that you would homeschooled him.

A : Well, you see, I want my son to grow up surronded by normal stuff. I mean, I know he won’t ever have a real normal childhood but when I can, I try to add stuff to his life that are very normal. Going to school, making friends is one of these thing. 

Q : That’s perfectly understanable. He is excited about going to school then ? 

A : Oh yeah, every morning he asks me « Daddy, today is school ? » And he looks so crushed when I tell him that it’s not yet his first day. He has to wait until he is 3. 

Q : That’s adorable. 

...

The questions then went on other stuff.  
We are glad to know that Peter will be starting preschool and we already wish him the best experience ever. 

 

-APRIL

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, EASTER PICTURES. April 21st 2004, 9am. *

We are delighted to share these Easter pictures on the behalf of Mr Stark.  
He hopes you enjoy them as much as he does. 

 

 

*LA NEWS, April 21st 2004, 10am. Stark release new pictures of Peter. *

These are the first official pictures since Peter’s 2nd birthday and he has grown !

Take a look at the pictures below :

\- Peter with a full bunny costume sitting in the middle of the living room, surrounded by tiny bunnies. He is laughing at the camera and his bunny teeth are almost falling off. 

\- Peter with a little egg’s carrier looking behind a television and reaching for something behind it. He is dressed with green pants and a red shirt. His hair have grown since the last pictures and are just above his shoulder. They are extremely curly.

\- Peter giving on egg to his father who is kneeling in front of him. They have both the same expression on their face.

 

We thanks Mr Stark for these lovely pictures and we hope to see him and his son soon.

 

-MAY

 

*LA NEWS, May 16th 2004. Stark and son seen on the streets of Los Angeles. *

Stark and his son Peter were seen enjoying a walk on the busy streets of Los angeles. It is said that the duo went to do some shopping. 

Peter was firstly seen walking alongside his father, his tiny hand held securely in his dad’s bigger one. 

It was then reported that Peter was sitting on his father’s shoudlers, probably very tired. 

We are glad the pair is enjoying their life. (See pictures below, where Peter’s face, is of course, blurred)

 

-JULY

 

*LA NEWS, July 24th 2004. Stark and son are in London ! *

We knew that Stark was in London because he was listed as the guest for a conference there but we didn’t know that he took his son along. 

This info comes from an anonymous source who said they have seen Stark and his son in the lobby of the hotel they are staying at. 

No pictures can confirm this source’s saying but we are certin that it is true as Stark very rarely leaves his son behind. 

 

-AUGUST

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, PETER’S 3rd birthday pictures. August 14th 2004 *

Mr Stark is delighted to share these pictures with you. He apologies in the delay between the actual date of his son’s birthday and the release. 

(Pictures attached.)

 

 

*LA NEWS, August 14th 2004. *

We were worried that there would be no pictures for Peter’s birthday this year but here they are ! 

The duo are clearly still in London as you can see on the pictures. 

The first one shows Peter holding a ballon representing a 3. He has a big smile on his face.

The second picture is of Stark and Peter in what seems to be Kensington’s garden. 

The last picture was taken at a restaurant and you can see Peter with stars in his eyes as his looks at the big cake in front of him.

 

Thank you for these pictures, they are adorable. Next step in young Peter’s life seems to be school. Will we get a first day of school picture ? Stay tuned to find out. 

 

-SEPTEMBER

 

*LA NEWS, September 5th 2004*

We received three pictures and we are delighted to share them with you. 

The first picture was obviously taken on the first day of school. Peter is standing in front of his house door in a red and black uniform. He has a little backpack beside him. His hair were perfectly combed for the picture.

The second pictures shows Tony and Peter in front of what is presumably the school. Peter is waving waving at the camera and Tony almost looks on the verge of tears while looking at his son. This must have been a very emotional moment for them. 

The last picture is obviously an official school picture. Peter is sitting on a chair facing the camera. He is wearing his uniform and a plaque that says : ‘Peter Stark. PS1’ which must means 1st year of preschool. 

 

We are overjoyed with these pictures. It really seems like a week ago that young Peter was born but here he is already in school !

 

-OCTOBER

 

*LA NEWS, October 12th 2004. *

Stark and his son were seen enjoying an after school ice cream in Malibu. Peter was still in uniform and Stark seemed to be paying close attention to what he was saying. 

 

-DECEMBER

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, CHRISTMAS PICTURES. December 26th 2004 *

Merry christmas to everyone. Mr Stark decided to only share one new picture for this christmas. We hope you enjoy it.

 

 

*LA NEWS, December 26th 2004. Christmas picture. *

We wish everyone a merry christmas and a happy new year.  
We thank Mr Stark for releasing this picture of Peter sitting in Santa’s laps. 

See you next year for more info about your favorite father/son duo !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Update on this work will be slow. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment your thoughts or ideas if you have some. 
> 
> 'till next time.


	5. 2005/2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long. This chapter covers the year 2005 and 2006.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

-2005-

 

-MARCH

 

*LA NEWS, March 12th 2005. Stark and son seen in disneyland *

This weekend, Stark and his 3 years old son Peter were seen enjoying the sun at Disney. 

Source on sight said that the young boy met characters such as Mickey and seemed to be overjoyed. 

We are very glad these two are enjoying their time together and we can’t wait to have a new picture of Peter. 

 

-JUNE

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, END OF SCHOOL YEAR, June 10th 2005. *

Mr Stark asked us to share this new picture of his son to mark the end of his son’s first year of pre-school. 

Mr Stark also wished to say that Peter really enjoyed this year and can’t wait to start his next one.

Last, Mr Stark and his son wish a very good summer to everyone.

 

*LA NEWS, June 10th 2005. New picture of Peter ! *

It’s been almost 6 months since we last had an official picture of young Peter stark. And be prepared because the little boy really grew up during that time. See the picture share by Tony Stark just below. 

Peter is seen sitting on a chair in front of a little table. He has his school uniform on and and pen in his hand. He seems to be writing carefully on the paper in front of him with his tongue pocking out of his mouth. His eyes are a bit hidden by his hair who have grown a lot since the last picture we got. They are now a bit below his shoulders and we wonder if the father will soon take his son to get his (we assume) first haircut.

 

We are very gratuful for this new picture and look forward to see more. 

Have a good summer !

 

-AUGUST

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, PETER’s 4th birthday. August 11th 2005 *

Mr Starkhas decided to not share any pictures of his son this year for the occasion of his fourth birthday for private reasons.

He instead chose to share a voice recording of his son. We let you discover what young Peter has to say. 

A new picture of Peter will be shared on the occasion of the start of his second year of pre-school.

Mr Stark apologies but hope you can understand his need of privacy. 

 

*LA NEWS, August 11th 2005. Peter Stark is 4 years old. *

Young Peter just turned 4 yesterday. Sadly we learnt that there would not be any new picture of him for the occasion. 

Instead, a recording was shared andit’s the cutest thing ever. Just listen. 

(Mr Stark is talking ‘’Alright baby, it’s on. Remember what you have to say ?’’ 

A little adorable voice comes next ‘’Yes daddy’’

‘’Then go’’

Little Peter starts talking very fast. 

‘’I just wanna say thank you for all the birthday messages I have got. It’s very nice and I realy love you all’’

The recording ends with Stark’s laugh’’)

This little recording is really cute and we are thanking Tony for sharing it. 

 

 

-SEPTEMBER

 

*LA NEWS, September 20th 2005. Peter starts 2nd year of pre-school. *

Hello all ! We received Peter’s official picture for his second year of pre-school. Next year he will start kindergarten. 

Picture shows Peter in his unifrom with his semi-long brown hair holding a little sign. It says ‘P.Stark PS2’. Peter is smiling brightly. 

We are grateful for this picture. And we wish Peter a good second year. 

 

-NOVEMBER

 

 

*LA NEWS, November 7th 2005. *

Peter and his father were seen enjoying a walk and a playground today. 

See pictures below.

 

-DECEMBER

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, CHRISTMAS PICTURES. 19th December 2005. *

Mr Stark decided to share these 10 new pictures of Peter to mark this year’s christmas. Not all were taken for this occasion so they are all dated.

We hope you enjoy them as much as we do.

Merry christmas and happy new year from the Stark family. 

 

*LA NEWS, December 19th 2005. New Pictures ! *

Mr Stark decided to share pictures in advance this year. And there are 10 of them ! 

We add the date for each one. Enjoy !

1) (March 2005)  
2) (December 2005)  
3) (July 2003)  
4) (September 2001)  
5) (February 2004)  
6) (May 2002)  
7) (December 2005)  
8) (April 2003)  
9) (October 2004)  
10) (December 2005)

 

The first picture shows Peter when he was at disneyland. He is wearing red shorts and a sky blue shirt. He is hugging Mickey and looking at him with a big smile on his face. 

The second picture is recent and shows Peter playing with legos in front a the Stark’s christmas trees. His hair are pulles back in a ponytail. He looks very cute.

The third picture takes us back to when Peter was 1 year old ( soon to be 2 !). it was during the family first summer in their Malibu home. Peter is shown in his swim nappy in his father’s arms. Tony is inside the pool but Peter seems to scared to let go of his father.

 

The next picture is of a just one month old Peter sucking on a bottle that his held by one of Tony’s friend. The baby and the friend are looking into each other’s eyes. 

The fith picture takes us back to Tony’s second interview. It looks like a behind the scene and Peter’s back is seen. He is sitting on the floor playing while his father is answering questions.

The sixth picture was taken during Tony’s birthday. It shows a 9 months old Peter with a tee-shirt that reads « Dad’s bday ». 

The seventh picture is also recent and shows Peter and Tony in front of their tree. They are dressed exactly the same way making Peter look like a « mini-me ».

 

The next picture is of Peter and Tony apparently taking a well-deserved nap on the couch. 

The ninth picture shows Peter in his halloween costume.

The last picture is also recent and it shows Peter drawing a christmas card.

 

We thank Mr Stark a lot for sharing all these picture of his son. 

We wish you all a wonderful christmas and a very happy new year.

 

 

\------------------

 

-2006-

 

-JANUARY

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES. UPDATE. 10th January 2006. *

This is an official update. 

From now on all update on Peter Stark will be made from Mr Stark official twitter account @anthonystark unless he asks us to make one.

He will share information and pictures. 

 

*LA NEWS, 10th January 2006. Tony Stark creates a twitter ! *

We were just informed that Tony Stark has created a twitter account. Make sure to follow him (@anthonystark) for update on his son. 

We can’t wait for his first tweet.

(Our twitter is @la.news)

 

*Tony’s Twitter, january*

 

11 january : @anthonystark Hi twitter from me and the little one !! (peteandme.jpg)

 

@la.news Check the piture @anthonystark just shared of his son and him. It’s a selfie showing the pair smiling at the camera. 

 

 

-APRIL

 

*Tony’s twitter, April*

27 april : @anthonystark Here are 2 pictures of my lovely baby son. Happy easter everyone !

 

 

*LA NEWS, 27th April 2006. Easter pictures from Tony. *  
Mr Stark shared two pictures of his son to celebrated this easter. 

The first one shows Peter at the stark property searching for eggs. 

The second shows Peter with the easter bunny. 

 

-JUNE

 

*Tony’s twitter, June*

15th june : @anthonystark School ended and Peter had a very good year. So today, my little baby becomes my still little baby.  
Enjoy Peter’s first haircut video !!

 

 

*LA NEWS, 15th June 2006. Peter got a haircut. *

Tony shared today a video of his son getting his hair cut for the first time. The little boy had his hair nearly at the middle of his back. See the video just below.

The video start with Peter sitting in front of a mirror. The person behing him who willl probably cut his hair has his face blurred surely for privacy. 

Peter is the first to talk. 

‘’Do I really have to cut my hair daddy ?’’ You can see him putting in the mirror.

Tony’s laugh is heard.

‘’Yes buddy, but don’t worry, if you want to grow back your hair you will’’

The video is next accelerated during the cutting. 

It starts back slower when Peter jump of his sitting spot to check himself.

‘’Whouaa it’s really short’’ His hair have been cut just above his shoulders. 

Tony comes into the frame and both are filmed. 

‘’yeah baby, but you look like a little man now’’

Peter turns to his father.

‘’But I’m still your baby, right daddy ?’’

Tony smiles.  
‘’Of course Pete. You’ll always be by baby. ‘’

 

The video stops there. 

We have made a before/after of Peter’s hair. Do tell us what you think. 

We thank Stark for this video and wish the pair a happy summer. 

 

-AUGUST

 

*Tony’s twitter, August*

10th august : @anthonystark Wishing a wonderful 5th birthday to my beautiful baby boy. Where has the time gone. Picture soon.

@la.news Happy birthday Peter Stark. Have a wonderful day.

 

12th august : @anthonystark As promised here’s a picture of my little 5 years old. 

*LA NEWS, 12th August 2006. Peter is 5 years old ! *

Mr Stark shared this lovely picture to mark is son’s 5th birthday. See it below !

Peter is seen with a big missing one tooth smile about to blow the candles on his cake. 

We hope he had a wonderful day.

 

 

-SEPTEMBER

 

*LA NEWS, 24th September 2006. First year of kindergarten. *

 

We received Peter’s official picture for his first year in kindergarten. 

As in the other pictures from his school, he is sitting in his black and red uniform holding a sign that reads ‘Peter S. K.’

We also received another picture of Peter and his dad in front of the classroom. We hope peter has a wonderful year. 

 

 

-OCTOBER

 

*Tony’s twitter, October*

18th october : @anthonystark ‘Daddy, guess who I wanna be for halloween ?’

‘I don’t know buddy, tell me ?’

‘i’m gonna be you’

‘Because I am scary ?’

‘Naaah, because you are my hero and at halloween we dress as our heroes, Miss **** said so. ‘

I have the best son.

(peteasme.jpg)

@la.news. We are definitely not crying. You are. Peter with a little gotee and little sunglasses and a suit is the new cutest thing ever.

 

-DECEMBER

 

*LA NEWS, 3rd December 2006. URGENT. *

Tony Stark was seen rushing inside an undisclosed hospital with his uncounscious son. We do not have any information yet but we do hope everything is fine. 

 

*LA NEWS, 5th December 2006. Update. *

We still have no information but source says that Stark is still with his son at the hospital. 

 

*LA NEWS, 8th December 2006. Update. *

Still no news on Peter’s state but Stark closest friends were seen entering the hospital he is at. 

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES, PETER STARK. December 10th 2006. *

Mr Stark has asked us to informe everyone that his son suffered a grave injury. He is not yet stable and will stay at the hospital for a private period of time.

Mr Stark thanks everyone for their concern and will personally update everyone concering his son’s state and injury on his own time.

In the meantime we ask for a respect of their privacy during this hard time.

 

*LA NEWS , 10th December 2006. Update on Peter. *

As you may have read on SI’s official statement, Peter suffered a grave injury. 

We will of course respect the family’s wish for privacy. We send them all our best thoughts to go through this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to comment. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> See you next time.


	6. 2007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the timeline a bit.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.

-JANUARY

 

*Tony’s twitter January*

2nd January : @anthonystark First of all, I’d like to thank everyone for all your kind words. These last weeks were hard but I can assure you that everything is fine now. Peter suffered a head injury but he is now fully stable and ready to come home.  
I am also grateful for the privacy we were given. Here’s a picture of my strong little man.

 

*LA NEWS, 2nd January 2007. Peter Stark ready to go home. *

We are very happy to hear that Peter is stable. No more information than ‘head injury’ were given but again we respect that this is a private family matter.

We thank Stark for giving us a cute picture of his son, who appears laying in the hospital bed playing with a stuffed bunny. He has a bandage around his head with what seems to be funny stickers. 

We wish him a full recovery. 

 

*Tony’s twitter January*

5th January : @anthonystark After a month spent at the hospital, I can say Peter is more than glad to be back in his own bedroom. And so am I to have him back home. 

Thank you again to everyone. Peter is now looking forward to go back to school.

 

 

*LA NEWS, 22 January 2007. Peter S. seen outside for the first time since hospitalization. *

Peter was seen with his father enjoying himself in a park near their home. His hair were tied in a little ponytail and he was seen laughing and running around. We are glad that he is feeling better.

(see pictures below)

 

-FEBRUARY

 

*Tony’s twitter February*

12th february : @anthonystark Peter : ‘’dad do you wanna know my favorite letters ?’’

‘’sure ‘’

‘’ it’s I, L, Y and D ‘’

‘’And why is that ? ‘’

‘’ Because it can make ‘I Love You Daddy’ ‘’ 

Tell me something cuter than that. I’ll wait. 

@la.news. Peter Stark is gold. 

 

-MARCH

 

*LA NEWS, 16th March 2007. Laying low. *

Stark and his son were reported to have taken a commercial flight. No indication of their destination is known but a source told us that ‘’Peter is a very well behaved boy as well as extremely polite.’’ Stark must be very proud of his son. 

We hope they have a great time wherever they are ! 

 

*LA NEWS, 24th March 2007. Tony Stark seen in Paris. *

Tony Stark was seen attending an event in Paris yesterday night. Sources there told us that Tony mentioned his son who was ‘waiting for him in their hotel with a friend’ and who ‘is very happy to have visited the Eiffel Tower’. 

We really want to see a picture of Peter at the Tower !

 

-APRIL

 

*Tony’s twitter April*

21st april : @anthonystark To thank you all for the birthday wishes, here’s a picture of me and mini-me I took during our trip to Paris.  
(selfie.jpg)

@la.news Thank you for sharing this adorable picture of you and Peter in front of the Eiffel Tower !

 

-JUNE

 

*LA NEWS, 28th June 2007. It’s the end of school. *

School officialy ended for Peter, and he is already enjoying his summer ! 

Peter and his father were seen eating an ice cream while walking alongside the beach in Santa Monica. Peter was dressed with a pair of red short and a blue shirt. 

The duo seemed to be enjoying themselves. We do not know if they have plan to go somewhere for the summer but be sure we’ll inform you.

 

-JULY

 

*LA NEWS, 5th July 2007. The Starks are in Greece ! *

Tony was seen carrying his sleepy son out of a private plane after they landed in Greece. 

We hope they have an amazing time there !

 

*Tony’s twitter July*

11th july : @anthonystark : peteingreece.jpg

 

*LA NEWS, 11th July 2007. New picture *

Earlier today, Tony shared a new picture of his son. They are currently relaxing in Greece, probably in a private part of one of the Greek islands. 

Peter is seen jumping in the water with a green swimsuit on. It looks like he got a haircut as his hair are short and not really curly like the picutre we got of them in Paris earlier this year. 

The boy looks happy and is smiling and pointing toward the camera. 

We are glad that he is happy. 

 

-AUGUST

 

*Tony’s twitter August*

9th august : @anthonystark : Tomorrow my big boy will be 6. I’m so happy to have this wonderfull human being for a son. Peter I love you to the moon and back. But for now let me give you this last picture of Peter as a 5 years old.

(peterandme.jpg)

 

*LA NEWS, 10th August 2007. HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETER STARK ! *

 

We wish Peter a very happy 6th birthday. Yesterday, Tony shared a selfie of him and his son lying on a beach towel. Peter is asleep with his head resting on his father’s neck and Tony has a hand protectively on the back of his son’s head. 

The pair is probably still at their summer location. We hope Peter has an amazing day and rest of summer before school start again ! 

 

-SEPTEMBER

 

*LA NEWS, 13th September 2007. Peter started school. *

Peter Stark is now in his first year of lower school. And since he started school, Tony has shared his official school portraits.

Here’s this year’s one. 

Peter is wearing a white shirt with his school logo on it. The logo is blurred for, we guess, security reason. His hair have grown a bit again as little curls can be seen near his ears. He is holding the same sign as from the last picture which now reads ‘Peter Stark, LS1’.

We wish him a happy school year.

 

-DECEMBER

 

*LA NEWS, 13th December 2007. Stark missing ? *

Tony Stark went to Afghanistan at the start of the month and has yet to come back. There are no words from Stark Industries but a source tells us Peter has been staying with a close friend of Stark and has not been to school for days. 

We hope everything is alright. 

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES. Information on Mr Stark. 18th December 2007*

 

Mr Stark is officially missing. The circumstances are classified but we wanted to let everyone know that everything possible is done to find him. 

Mr Stark’s son is with close family friends who kindly ask that his privacy be respected during this hard time. 

All further information will come from us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comments, it makes my day.


	7. 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, again sorry for the little wait.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.

-JANUARY

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES. Words from Mr Stark’s friends. 8th January 2008*

Mr Stark friends whish to send their regards for all the encouraging messages Mr Stark son’s, Peter, has received.  
They are doing everything they can to make the situation easy for him.

 

*LA NEWS, 18th January 2008. Peter Stark seen*

It has been officialy a month since Tony Stark was reported missing. There had been no public appearence of his son during this time until yesterday. 

The young boy was seen being accompanied to his school followed closely by a security detail who did not left the school premises.

We hope he is doing as well as he can and are thoughts are with him.

 

-FEBRUARY

 

*LA NEWS, 5th February 2008. Message from Peter’s temporary guardians*

This morning, we received a message from Stark Industries containing a message from Peter’s temporary guardians.  
Here’s the part where Peter is mentioned.

‘...It has almost been two months since Tony disappeared. Peter is doing a bit better, he goes to school and is very focused on that. We try to keep him away from the media as much as we can so he doesn’t get upset...’

 

-MARCH

 

*STARK INDUSTRIES. Good News ! 12th March 2008*

We are delighted to annouce that Mr Stark has been found and has touched American soil early this morning. He is currently with his loved ones.

A press conference that Mr Stark will attend will be held in 2 days time. In the meantime, we ask for privacy on the family’s behalf as they need time for themselves.

 

*LA NEWS, 12th March 2008. Stark is back ! *

Some good nes for today as we just learnt that Tony is back. We are sure that Peter was overjoyed to see his father. 

We wish them all the best.

 

*LA NEWS, 15th March 2008. Mr Stark’s press conference*

Yesterday, during Mr Stark pres conference where he announced that his company would no longer produce weapons, he mentionned briefly his son. We took those moentions for you.

‘I am doing this for Peter......my son his my world, I can’t let anything happen to him.’

 

*Tony’s twitter. March*

27th march : @anthonystark : hey everyone, glad to be back. I missed you all but more importantly i missed him.

(peter.jpg)

 

*LA NEWS, 27th March 2008. New picture of Peter*

Mr Stark just shared a picture of his son that must have been taken the day he came back. 

Peter is wearing a blue shirt and is holding a card that says ‘welcome back daddy’ written in a messy scrawl. He has a huge grin on his face. 

We are very happy that the father/son duo is once again reunited. 

 

-JUNE

 

*LA NEWS, 3rd June 2008. First public outing of the duo*

This morning, Mr Stark was seen enjoying a walk in Santa Monica with his son. This is the first time the duo has appeared since March when Tony came back and when we got a picture of Peter. 

The young boy is really growing and will soon be 7 years old.

 

-AUGUST 

 

*Tony’s twitter*

10th august : @anthonystark : happy birthday to the light of my world. I love you more than words can express. 

 

*LA NEWS, 10 August 2008. Happy birthday Peter Stark ! *

Peter is now 7 years old. Tony did not share any photos but that can be understood as he must be really protective of his son since he came back.  
We still wish Peter to have an amazing birthday !

 

-SEPTEMBER

 

*LA NEWS, 12th September 2008. Peter’s school picture*

Just like every year, we received Peter’s official school Picture of the year. 

Peter is now in second grade. As always, he is wearing his school uniform. On the sign he is holding it is just written ‘Peter Stark’. 

Comparing this picture to the one from last year, we can really see that Peter is growing. His hair have been cut short during the summer (as the June pictures showed that he had longer hair). He is smiling brightly.

Have an amazing school year Peter !

 

-OCTOBER

 

*Tony’s twitter*

31st october : @anthonystark : Happy halloween from me and mini me !

(peterandmehalloween.jpg)

 

*LA NEWS, 31st October 2008. Halloween*

Tony just shared a picture of Peter dressed as Luke Skywalker while he is dressed as Yoda.

Should we understand that the 2 have a liking for Star Wars ?

We wish an amazing halloween to everybody...don’t eat to much candies. 

 

-DECEMBER

 

*Tony’s twitter*

25th december : @anthonystark : Merry christmas from Peter and I !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment :)


End file.
